


A Confident World

by KinkdorableAss



Series: The Hidden Anarchy [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Some depictions of violence, minor cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Despite how the hidden world has deteriorated, Toothless remains strong in not leaving their ancestral home but, how other dragons feel about it?
Series: The Hidden Anarchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Confident World

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> If you support Trump, you are not welcome here, leave.

“ **ALPHA** ” There was a mighty roar that resonated, and in the upper part of the cavern, dragons were hovering in place, with a blue boltstamper being the one who called the leader. He was a stocky dragon just like a rumblehorn, but the pattern of tears was almost shining in yellow color, perhaps trying to subtract whatever electricity was in the air.

“ _Here we go again,_ ” Stormfly thought, keeping an eye on Grunt and Goofy, Meatlug’s hatchlings. Since she died, Barf and Belch, Hookfang and her took care of them, and if somebody was going to defy the alpha, she needed to be careful nobody took advantage of the anarchy to kidnap them.

That’s how they lost her and the other ten of her children.

The light fury and her kids were soon flying off the scene, this particular gang decided to step in his home, and she would keep an eye that the little ones weren’t hurt in the process. She would probably take it with her closest family, assuming they would offer any protection; Stormfly knows her mother would, but if she has more allies than that…was unsure.

Not a lot of dragons were on their side these days.

Toothless started glowing in blue, and soon he replied in a roar, accepting the challenge. Then the boltstamper dive to him…alongside the other ones with him.

“ _Wait_ ” her mind started to feel more alert and less annoyed with the situation; she wasn’t sure how many dragons were there, but it was definitely too much for one night fury. She saw the distinctive fire of stormcutters in the air, and soon enough she saw a mass of green that she assumed was Skullcrusher. The nadder waited for another minute, expecting more.

That was all the help there.

“That’s it?” Like echoing her mind, Barf asked.

“Is that even fair?” Belch decided to ask too.

“When that bewilderbeast attacked, Toothless was not the only who fired, we did it, all of us” Hookfang recalled, looking around. A nasty Snaptrapper had too many eyes set on them to be a coincidence; Stormfly decided to get closer to the little gronkles just in case.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” The doubt in the zippleback was palpable, if they really wanted to step in or not, she wasn’t sure.

“No way” she decided, firm in her response “Is too risky, even if the four of us step in, there is little chance we would make it with our limbs intact”

“What a beta you are” Hookfang snorted.

Her reply was a cry so acute the dragons beside her flinched, including the babies who suddenly appeared almost scare of her. She snapped her teeth, like a promise to do worse than hurt his ears the next time.

“Those days are _over,_ ” She said sharply, as sharp as the promise of her claws in his skin “And you know perfectly why; this disaster is his fault to begin with, it was his stupid idea to come here”

“That was to protect us” the green dragon replied, but even those words were said almost in a whisper, knowing the answer already.

Stormfly laughs, a cynical sound that was enough to know her response, and yet she said anyway “Look how that worked out! We are not in danger of hunters, but our own kind! That’s why Meatlug and her partner died, how mine did, and the fact that being beside Toothless had made Hookfang’s mate abandoned him! I would prefer to risk it to the trappers if that meant at least dragons weren't trying to tear each other into pieces!”

Before anybody else responded to her, a sudden scream makes everybody look at the center of the fight; the stocky boltstamper now had some new open wounds, but stood proud in front of a black mass that wasn’t moving.

_Toothless._

She couldn’t think or process, the world became a cacophony of roars and excitement, he was gone; the horrible alpha who kept them trapped was gone, and the new leader was ready to take to the upperworld, and rejoice in the surface once more.

But first, he would enjoy the taste of his kill.

From all the chaos, one wobbly dragon flew to their direction, recognizing the orange of the four wings, she didn’t attack. That was a good call because the poor stormcutter pathetically crashed in the dirt in front of her; his left frills were missing, probably torn out of the head, creating an open wound that should left him weak.

“Cloudjumper!”

“Is…okay, I have it worse” he said, trying to stand in front of them.

“ _Since I don’t think you lost your frills before, I doubt it,_ ” Stormfly thought, but didn’t want to be mean to him, especially in this state. Despite her feelings for Toothless, this dragon was still one of her friends and the fact that he supported the night fury didn’t change anything.

One of the gronkles, Goofy, move close to the bigger dragon, smelling something, he had in his claws.

A black tail.

“I hope you didn’t bring that for us to eat it,” Hookfang said with disdain.

“You think I risked my life for Toothless just to eat him!?” Cloudjumper howl, showing his fangs with annoyance and anger “This is for Hiccup, none of us can talk to him, but if we are going out, he deserves to know what happened to him”

Stormfly could not debate that.

“What about Skullcrusher?” Belch questioned.

Cloudjumper tilts his head, and then look back on the crystal where the night fury was being eaten. The stormcutter thought the rumblehorn would be right behind him, but he was wrong.

His eyes widened “Oh no…”

“Should we go for him? Or…a piece of him? For Eret?”

“You think any of us can survive to made it there?” Hookfang said with the hassle, but you could also notice his worry in it. He wasn’t happy for it, yet if the stronger of them could barely make it alive, look for a memento just to die in the process wasn’t ideal.

So many of these dragons were hungry, they would probably go out in the surface to get anything their jaws could bite, and that could be-

A horrible realization came into mind.

“Oh no! We need to head back to the island were our humans are! _Now!_ ”

“Not that I don’t want to, but why the rush?”

“All of us are tired of trying to swim, if they decide they prefer to hunt something on the ground, they would look the nearest island, they are in one of them”

“You think they would eat humans?”

“They are eating hatchlings!” She screamed with annoyance and fear “If they can commit infanticide I’m sure going for humans would not be that much of a problem!”

“Then we cannot wait, let’s go!” Hookfang replied, extending a wing so the little gronkles could stay in his back, they were too small to make that trip.

Stormfly’s heart was started to pound like crazy, worrying for something in who knows how long. She lost her mate, who knows how many of her adult children; _Astrid…_

She would not lose her too.

. . .

Hiccup had a bad feeling all day.

He tried his best to ignore it, Astrid probably figured out something was bothering him, but has said nothing about it. The last years without the dragons have been stressful for everyone, yet for Hiccup and his mother, the hit has been the worst.

It has been long ago since he tried to evoke that spark of life he had when the dragons were around, when Toothless was around. He accepted part of him left with them, and while it took longer for the others to see that, they had accepted.

Astrid has been the most stubborn in that regard, and their relationship had…taken a blow for it. They are still married, because it was the best for the tribe and both of them; if love was there, well, he wasn’t always sure of it.

Right now, he was just trying to make some numbers of the production of that morning, they needed to take advantage of the weather and get as many food as possible; and also write down for what they probably will need for winter and what they could use now.

Then the door of his hut was wide open.

“Hiccup!” Astrid said, without breath.

The named one was still looking at his papers, but move from his chair to at least be at her direction. It was probably important, but she sometimes was too passional about Berk, if it wasn't a war then it shouldn’t be that urgent, right?

“Yes?”

“Dragons” that immediately make him stop looking at the paper “They are dragons coming in this direction, I’m sure Cloudjumper was at least one of them!”

Forgetting all of his ideas of not being urgent, he drops the book and runs behind her. He wasn’t in the best physical form and doing that with a prosthetic wasn’t easy, but he couldn’t care less.

“ _Toothless_ ” He should come, right? Since Cloudjumper was doing it, and for what he could see now, also Stormfly, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. The others should be behind, right? A big reunion, like the old times.

He should be wondering why they were there and if perhaps there was trouble, but he couldn’t care less now. His dragon was back; all the memories of nuzzling, soaring in the skies, just being together when over him, and he was excited to experience them once more.

To have back the piece he lost.

He was at the cliff, as close as he could be; he wasn’t the only one. The twins, Snotlout, Astrid and his mother were there too, alongside some people that were looking around what was happening.

Once they landed, is that they notice things weren't as fine as he thought.

“Cloudjumper!” Valka said in fear when the normally gracious dragon fell into the ground; he was conscious, but bleeding from his head, missing part of his frills. She was soon crouched down in front of him, making noises more proper of a dragon than a human, and trying to see the damage.

“Barf! What the hel happened?! You have a blind eye! Belch! What I told you about protecting him?!” Ruffnut was soon looking menacing to the other head, who was moving back rather sheepish.

“Hey! Let Belch alone, he probably has it hard as it is!”

“Oh yeah? Then why he is not the one with the eye missing?”

“Guys! Where is Meatlug?!” Fishlegs was looking around, expecting an excited bundle of energy to push him to the ground out of pure joy, but nothing was there.

Hookfang, who was surprisingly responding well to Snotlout screaming bloody murder about the number of scars in him, moved a wing down and showing in the back two baby Gronkles. Despite them looking quite scare of the big human, the monstrous nightmare tries to push them with the blonde rider, and looking…remorseful?

“Stormfly! What is going on?” His wife wasn’t looking exactly pleasant for the situation either, she wanted to check the number of marks in her dragon, yet the nadder was pushing Astrid against herself with her wings, like she expected to protect her that way.

In all of this, he didn’t see any black mass approaching, despite the fact that Toothless should be very visible in the middle of the day, even if it was cloudy and with some fog, black should stand out against the white.

Something was wrong.

“Toothless?” Hiccup just asked, stupidly enough, like he expected he just materialized out thin air and lick him until he was all soaked.

Nothing was farther from the truth.

Despite the fussiness of his rider, Cloudjumper shake himself so Valka could back down, and with what appeared to be ache and wobbliness, he got closer to the chief. Even while he was using his wings for extra support he was still not that stable, but despite everything, he stood proud in from of Hiccup, for a reason the human didn’t understand.

The stormcutter look at him, then check something down, that was still hidden between his limbs, then again at the human, and Hiccup swears he saw the older dragon swallow and with pain that appeared to not be physical, get something between his paws and presented to him in the most respectful way possible.

It was a black tail, one he knew as well as the back of his hand.

“ _No_ ” Hiccup fell on his knees, hands suddenly trembling and tracing the limb. It was not only a night fury one, but it also had a fake tailfin, that looked rusted and has some tearing in it, when he tried to move the tailfin that he made, the movement was forced and needed an extra pull to make all the way.

Looks like the replacement wasn’t good enough, not without maintenance.

“Oh, Toothless” he heard his mother mutter, but it felt like a faraway whisper; right now the only thing the chief could hear was white noise.

He couldn’t fly properly in this thing, sudden moves would not happen at all, needing to take time to push it in the direction he wanted, and in a place with narrow spaces and different obstacles, that couldn’t be easy. The tail looked like it was taken out after he died, so at least it wasn’t teared out of him in life.

What if he died from a rough landing? If he couldn’t maneuver properly, a crash was probably what it could happen, if it happened from a high altitude that would be enough to leave him grounded, or worse.

Hiccup was trembling, suddenly despite being summer all he felt was cold, cold as the implacable blizzard of winter, but this one was more than physical, he could feel it inside him. The tears were clouding his vision, and while feeling hopeless, hugs the tail as it was the only thing left in this world.

“ _It was my fault_ ”

The scream that was out of him was piercing, something so primal that sound more like an animal than a person, and everybody just looks at him and notices that if their leader wasn’t the one he was before, that was only to get worse.

Astrid wanted to assert the situation, things were getting out of track quickly and nothing that left her dragon in that state could be good news. Not to mention that Hiccup was a mess at that moment, and despite all their differences in the past few years, he was still one of her closest people.

Then Stormfly stops nuzzling her, lifting her head and looking for something at the horizon. Soon enough she was chirping in urgency, and was pushing her towards the village. Not only her, but the other dragons were also moving their humans, looking around for somewhere safe.

“What is it, girl? What is wrong?” With the nadder fretting, she found the opportunity to slip out of her wings, and look at the direction the dragons came from.

She expected hunters, another massive fleet in the horizon, or maybe another Red Death that slaved the dragons, but no. Instead there were points in the horizon, flying in their direction; she supposed they were dragons but, why they were going in this direction? Where they part of the old flock? And if not, then why they would head here?

The people also have their questions.

“What is going on?”

“What could hurt these dragons so badly?”

“Are we in danger?”

Astrid didn’t want to think so; before moving to New Berk, dragons on the horizon were good news, more members of the pack that was welcome and most of the time, reacted rather nicely to people. But if that wasn’t the case, Stormfly wouldn’t be freaking out.

They clearly wanted to move them out, but if the other dragons were the only other thing…perhaps they were the danger?

Sudden memories of the old days flashed in her mind, when she was a child and dragons tore their homes, stealing the food and leaving disaster with every step. She thought those days were over, that it would never be like that anymore.

Yet a feeling inside her, was indicating that it may happen once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I haven't sleep in the past 24 hours and thats how I edited this, I literally wrote this while being sleep deprivated because FOR SOME FUCKING REASON thats what I need to write something; so if stuff sounds off, not speaking english as first language and lack of sleep is the problem here. 
> 
> At first I wanted to name this "brave new world" but I'm not that pedantic to name my shitty fanfics as one of the best books of all time (I actually like this book so yeah, one of the best)
> 
> Also this thing has some days finished, but I wanted to publish today because "Happy (shitty) Birthday Hiccup!", I have the habit to not edit until I want to post it, soooo thats why I ended up editing with lack of sleep. 
> 
> I...don't know what else to say? Probably some stuff about Hating THW! Hiccup and THW! Toothless so writing spite fics makes me really happy, and if you have a problem with that (that would be odd because you are reading this bullshit) then just forget about me because is 2020 and is the year of writing whatever the fuck we want, no matter how cringe or stupid it is. 
> 
> Bye


End file.
